megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Persona 3 Items
Names of items are all based on the North American translation. FES Items are also gradually being included. Inventory *Consumable items consisting of medicines, cards, battle items and other miscellaneous stuff. *'Note': Items which are not present in the original Persona 3 are indicated with †. Restorative Items Used from the item menu to restore HP, SP, or normal status to your allies. Battle Items Attack and defense items for use in battle only. Cards Used to increase the base stats of a Persona. Can be purchased at Shinshoudo Antiques. Food & Drink Food and drink items that can be used outside of battle only. Merchandise Items with no other purpose than to be sold or given to Elizabeth during quests. Items for the latter have little resale value. Date Items Items used to increase points during your dates with girls. Gemstones Used to obtain items and cards from the antique shop. Shadows will start dropping them from Arqa block onwards in "The Journey". In "The Answer", they are either dropped by shadows or found in random chests all over the Desert Of Doors. (Disclaimer: Majority of these results were obtained in FES, and may not necessarily work with the original P3) Weapon Fusion Items Note: Weapon fusion and its related items were not present in the original Persona 3. Use in Shinshoudo Antiques to fuse Personas into weapons. Ordinary fusion weapons can be further strengthened by adding another Persona. Properties vary by level and arcana. Personas that turn into Special Weapons will overrule the base item type used in favor of its end result. (Example: Lucifer + Nihil Gun = Lucifer's Blade) Equipment *Weapons, armor and accessories that improve combat performance. Aside from the constant base bonuses, some also contain properties that increase statistics. They often vary, even between similar kinds of equipment. There are a few that have fixed properties however, and are noted where applicable. Collected equipment carries over to the New Cycle. *'Note':In Persona 3 and FES, all equipment has a random effect unless otherwise indicated, while in Portable equipment has no effect unless indicated. *'Note': The protagonist can use any weapon in Persona 3 and FES, but in Portable he is restricted to One-Handed Swords, which are differentiated from Mitsuru's Rapiers. The female protagonist exclusively uses Naginatas. *'Note': Equipment which was not in the original Persona 3 is indicated with †. One-Handed Swords Short swords wielded with one hand. They have above average accuracy but quite low attack power and can be equipped by either the protagonist or Mitsuru. Inflicts Slash damage. Two-Handed Swords Large two-handed swords with average accuracy and high attack power used by either the protagonist or Junpei. Inflicts Slash damage. Fists Weapons worn on both hands that allow the user to rapidly get in close to opponents. Very high accuracy but low attack power, they can be equipped by either the protagonist or Akihiko. Inflicts Strike damage. Bludgeons Heavy weapons held with both hands. Boasts exceptional attack power but very low accuracy, and can be used by either the protagonist or Shinjiro (as well as Metis in "The Answer"). Inflicts Strike damage. Spears Spears used with two hands that allow exceptional reach. Claim above average accuracy and low attack power. They can be used by the protagonist or Ken. Inflict Pierce damage. Bows Bows and arrows used from a distance, both attack and accuracy are low, but a miss will never cause the user to stumble. They can be used by either the protagonist or Yukari. Inflict Pierce damage. Guns Guns designed as attachments to an android, they claim average accuracy and low attack power, but a miss will never cause the user to stumble. They can be attached to Aigis only and inflicts Pierce damage. Kunai Small knives designed for ninjas, but could also be held in the mouth of well-trained pets... Boasting exceptional accuracy but very low attack power, they can be equipped by Koromaru only. Inflict Slash damage. Human Armor Armor designed for use by humans only. Note: Special outfits which change the character's appearance in FES and Portable are indicated with *. Aigis Armor Armor designed for use by Aigis only. Increases defense. Equipment names/properties have changed in FES, and includes some costumes. Metis Armor Beautiful torso parts exclusively equipped by Metis, Increases defense. As such, all of them are gained in "The Answer" only. Dog Suits Suits of clothes designed specifically for use by Koromaru only. Increases defense. Shoes Shoes designed to increase a person's speed. Increases evade. Aigis Legs Leg updates designed for use by Aigis only. Increases evade. Some names and properties have changed in FES. Metis Legs Elegant leg parts exclusively equipped by Metis, increases evade. As such, all of them are gained in "The Answer" only. Accessories Accessories with a wide range of useful effects. *Note: all passives and accessories that share the same effect will never stack. **If you have both endure and enduring soul, only enduring soul will take effect, so you can only revive once per battle with full hp. Key Items Key items for advancing the story or creating special Personae. Category:Persona 3 Category:Lists of Items and Equipment